Letters from home and Nam
by GreySide58
Summary: Soda's in Vietnam and writing letters. After book events. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This idea came to me during English class, but originally I was gonna have it be Darrel who was over in Vietnam untill I saw the The Outsiders movie with the actors talking during it 'bout when they made the movie and Rob Lowe mentioned that S.E. Hinton had said that Sodapop goes on to fight in Vietnam so thought I'd write the letters that were written back and forth.

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing

March 13, 1968

Somewhere in Vietnam

_Dear Ponyboy and Darry,_

_How's it goin' down there in Tulsa? Ya keepin' up you're schoolwork Pony? Darry, ya makin' sure he get's it done and knowin' ya don't hate him, which, Pony, I know ya don't think. Wow, y'all should see it here, ya look one way and ya see rice, look another and ya see trees, ya look another and ya see rice, ya look another and guess what ya see, trees. As y'all are probably guessin' I'm bored and I miss y'all. Tell Steve for me that I ain't killed a cong yet and boy am I glad. That's one of the things I hate 'bout being over here. Made a new friend, name's Tumble, well that's his nickname anyway, not sure his actual name, except his last, which is McNeelly. Pretty nice guy, when he's not angry with ya. Man, has that guy got one heck of an Irish temper or what. How's the DX holdin' up without me? Naw, just kiddin' pretty sure Steve's got all right. Pony, ya know how ya hate bologna 'cause ya ate so much of it, well try eatin' nothin' but Spam, I mean we get other stuff but think when I get back to the world, that's what we call America, that I'm gonna never have that stuff again. Hey, are the Socs still keepin' the deal 'bout stayin' away from us or have they crossed into our territory? Hope they haven't. Well, time for chow and I'm kinda hungry, what else is new:), so I'm gonna wrap this up. Love y'all and tell the gang I say hi._

_Private First Class Sodapop Curtis_

_United Sates Army _

**A/N: **Let me know what y'all think


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. Wasn't quite sure how this one was gonna go over but looks like people like it. Well you can thank my sis for this one. She told me to do Steve so here it is.

**Disclaimer:** like I said before own nothin'

_Hey Soda,_

_Darry, told me ya haven't killed anybody yet. Miss ya like heck but I'm getting by. Oh ya wouldn't guess what happened, I'm in the shop right workin' on some guy's truck and Evie comes walking right in and all she does is throws my class ring that I had given her a while back, hard actually, and just walks out. She doesn't say nothin' just walks out. It was weird but think that means we've broken up, not sure since I haven't seen her to talk at all, but hey I'll get over it. Oh, Ponyboy will probably tell you this again but he's got a job and it's your old one. He comes by after school every Tueday and Thursday and does the pumps. Had a rumble the other night, man are those things harder without you, Dally, and Johnny but we got by, and if ya wonderin' it was with the Socs. Don't think they'll ever ease up on us at all, almost jumped Two-Bit but he was himself and didn't let them. Still find it a little funny that you got drafted but they have yet to get me, guess that's the price I pay for bein' a little bit younger than you but that's only by like a month or maybe it's four. So do ya see any action down there? I mean do see planes flyin' over head or people bein' dragged into the base? Do ya see any horses down there or what? Ya gotta tell me somethin' 'bout the place other than what ya told Darry and Ponyboy 'bout the trees and rice. I need somethin' to fill my not always so boring days. Oh, got kicked out again and think it might be for good, man do I hate that man, I don't hate hate him but I seriously dislike him, he can't make up his mind on whether or not he wants me round. So if ya hear 'bout me livin' at your house don't be one bit surprised._

_Your Buddie,_

_Steve Randle_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/_N:** Here's the next chapter and for you Hawaiichick here's a Pony letter. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a darn thing

_Hey Soda,_

_It's so different without you here, I mean Darry treats me all right and all, but ya know it's just the two of us and that's weird. Didn't tell Darry yet but I had a nightmare the other night, don't quite remember what it was 'bout but it was scary. I know you're thinkin' 'Ponyboy, tell him' and I will but just not yet, maybetomorrow, I don't know.We haven't been fighting really, well other than school stuff but other than that we've been pretty good. Oh, did ya hear, I got a job. I work at the DX and help Steve out somewhat, really I just pump gas. I hope ya never gotta kill anybody, Soda, it changes ya, I saw it a little, but only a little, with Johnny and I don't want ya to change. Oh, ya know how ya said I'd grow out of not liking girls, well think it happened. There's this girl at school and she's real tuff and pretty and nice and she has problems just like us, Soda, oh yeah probably should mention she's a Soc, but a good one, like that Cherry Valence girl who helped a while back. Don't tell Darry, please, he don't know yet and I don't want him to till I think 'bout get the guts to ask her out. Keepin' my grades up but man do I hate school, can't see why in the world Two-Bit can stand it. Think he might graduate this year but who knows, it's Two-Bit. Well, it's passed midnight and if Darry found me up he'd kick my head in for sure, well not for real 'cause yeah, ya know what I mean, Soda. Good night._

_Love_

_Ponyboy Curtis_

_PS-What's the sunset like over there?-Come home soon and stay safe, couldn't handle loosin' ya._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Just in case any of you were wonderin' the plane mentioned in this letter is a real plane and really did fly and fight in the Vietnam War.

**Disclaimer: **Own nothin'

March 26, 1968

Again somewhere in Vietnam

_Hey Steve,_

_Glad ta see ya lettin' Pony work with ya. Sorry, 'bout Evie but like you've told me before there's other fish in the sea. K, well somethin' that you might be interested but me I hate I finally killed one. It wasn't easy either 'cause it wasn't like we were just firing I actually could see the whites of this guys eyes. Man, Steve, I don't like that. I shouldn't have to kill anyone. Yeah I've been through rumbles and such and felt like I wanted to kill those Socs who jumped Pony a while back but wasn't like I was gonna do it in cold blood or nothin'. I don't like killin' people, Steve, man why am I even here? Oh, yeah that's right, I got drafted, stupid draft. Just hope this war's over before Pony turns 18. Oh, by the way we do see some planes over head some fighters actually, one I believe was called a F-105, man that's one tuff plane. So ya got any cars down there that you're workin' on? Believe actually bored. We've only gone out once, that was when I killed that guy, and I'm bored. We do nothin', well yeah there's games of catch with a football or a game of basketball always goin' on and if ya really wanted you'd probably find a poker game, but can't play since they don't play the way you and I do. So other than those things, well you can also go into town, but there's not a heck of a lot there, ya can sleep, read magazines, listen to the radio, and write letters, which is what I'm doin' right now. Wow, now that I look at it there is a lot we do, but you know me. Well I'll write ya more later. Got guard duty tonight so I gotta go._

_Your Best Buddie,_

_Private First Class Sodapop Curtis_

_United States Army_

_PS-along with this letter is another one that I want ya to give to Darry for me. Got some stuff in there that I don't want Pony knowin' like the killing. Thanks._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry it took me forever to update. Have had this chapter done for a day or so now but the computer wouldn't let me upload document.

Thanks for the reviews

Warning-won't be pretty; 'cause war isn't so sorry 'bout the seriousness of this letter but it kinda had to be written

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing

March 26, 1968

Somewhere in Vietnam

_Darry,_

_Well if you're reading this then Steve listened to the PS I gave him. Wow, Dare, I, killed a guy and yes I told that part to Steve but one thing I didn't tell him was what happened when I got ready to kill him. I had no choice, I mean it was either he shot me right there or I shoot him so ya know what I did. When I looked at him though he was so young I swear I saw the faces of Dally, Johnny, Steve, and Pony in his face. It really scared me Dare. Oh, gosh tears, sorry I didn't mean to ruin the letter with them but man I don't like it down here. Saw one of my buddies die the other day, I mean I hadn't known him real long or nothin' just we bunked together and I knew a little about him, like he had a little brother who is Pony's age and a older sister. He and I talked a lot ya know and man I know I've seen friends get shot like Dally but it was still hard. Ya see my team, I'm infantry so of course we had ta go on foot, but anyways, we had been sent out and while we were walkin' along and suddenly ya hear this loud bang or something and I look over to where Willy, that was they guy's name, had been standin' moments before and all I see is blood and Willy trying to get breath and the blood, oh, Darry the blood. He stepped on a mine. I thought those special ops dogs they talk about were supposed to watch out for those! It makes me sick just to think about it. I want to come home, I just miss y'all, and ya know what else? I DON'T LIKE KILLIN'! Sorry Darry. Well gotta go, guard duty._

_Love_

_PFC Sodapop Curtis_

_US Army_

_PS-please don't tell Pony this it'll break him_


End file.
